Shanks Black Clad Emperor
damage to all enemies and reduces their DEF to 0 for two turns | MaxTurns = 25 | MinTurns = 20 | ManualLocation = *Captain T-Bone's Absolute Justice *Count Butler and the Island of Strange Animals | CaptainAbilityName = Emperor’s Haki – Shanks | CaptainAbilityDesc = Increases chances of getting slots and boosts characters’ ATK. The higher HP is before attacking, the greater the ATK boost | Tandem = | EvolutionChain = | NCharEvo = 3 | EvolutionMaterials = | NMatEvo = 4 | Obtain = *Only through Evolution | Notes = Summary (as of November'18): Tier rank: 2/5 (No longer even average, plain weak). The 6th Legend, Shanks hasn't aged well. 2.75x ATK boost at most, and a niche special on a terrible CD. Just Super Evolve him ASAP for a slightly better if still underpowered upgrade. * Captain ability: Weak (2/5). 2.75x boost is OK, but Shanks' boost is HP dependent. Also, the current meta is more based on Classes than Types. *'Special': Bad (1/5). Terrible CD for a niche effect that won't even kill tougher mobs. *'Limit Break' NA Detailed review and other notes *SW Shanks has a reputation as one of the weaker legends. Still, he will be a decent choice for clearing most content with an boss. *It is estimated that a single SW Shanks will roughly double the chance of matching orbs (from 18% to 34%) and consequently slightly lower tha chances of bad orbs (from 16% to 13%). Another estimate for Double SW Shanks, with lv 3 matching orbs (a 7% increase in itself), plus Red Force ship, should give you a slightly over 80% chance of orbs. As a rule of thumb, one Shanks should give you ~2 PSY orbs, and double Shanks, ~4-5. ** This has been confirmed by mechanic analysis here: When using two Shanks captains, having Level 3 matching orb sockets, and are using the Red Force ship, PSY/Cerebral characters will have an 87% chance to get a PSY orb every turn! * His super evolution Red-Haired Shanks Emperor is of course considered superior, and while there are small differences (this Shanks does damage to all units, and has +1 turn of 0-DEF), they are not really major. His SE will GUARANTEE all matching orbs for the burst (no need to gamble anymore), doesn't look ATK power with lower health, and you don't have to stall for the ridiculous min 20 turns anymore. Ok, if you get a dupe Legend Shanks, you may keep him, through it is hard to say he will ever be useful, given the option of using his SE instead. For your first Shanks, super evolve him ASAP with no regrets. Team building *See notes on the 6+ version Trivia *Also known as SW Shanks because... (quite possibly for the same reason Portgas D. Ace Black Clad Division Commander is known as SW Ace, see explanation there - and comment if this is right or wrong here). *The 6th Legend and the last global legend of 2015 Farmable socket locations *See notes on the 6+ version Other guides/reviews *Reddit }} Category:Power Move Category:Defense Reduction Category:Slot Odds Category:Voiced Characters Category:Shanks